


Fingon...

by LadyBrooke



Series: The Test Series [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Fingon have a discussion about the new additions to the house, as well as where Maeglin is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingon...

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumble across this without having read The Toy Test, all that is really important to know is that through Námo's actions, Maedhros and Fingon now are responsible for little kid Maeglin.

"Fingon."

"Yes, Maedhros?"

"Why are there kittens scattered around the living room? You didn't steal them from somebody, did you?"

"Why do you always think I stole whatever cute thing is currently in the living room? First there was Maeglin, now it's the kittens."

"Fine. You didn't steal them. Will you please tell me why there are however many kittens running around?"

"Because they're cute."

"A bit more, please, Fingon?"

"Because they're cute and somebody was giving them away this morning when I went to go buy food with Maeglin."

"Right. How many are there?"

"Eight...aren't they adorable?"

"Yes, they are. But what do you expect us to do with eight kittens?"

"Love them and take care of them and watch them as they grow up. And then we can have a cat army."

"...I'm not even going to think about that last part."

"Okay! More fun for Maeglin and me."

"Where is Maeglin?"

"In the yard…"

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

"...they were giving away puppies too."


End file.
